The GX Family
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Aster's car breaks down by an abandoned house or is it? don't own anything HAPPY HALLOWEEN
1. Breakdown

Aster was driving along one brisk,fall evening. He was just relaxing and listening to the radio.

"_And don't forget our Addams Family Marathon TONIGHT!" _The announcer said.

"I can't believe that show is still on," Aster said to himself. "Anything about a moving hand and a giant furball isn't something I want to watch."

Then, the car broke down.

"_Wonderful.." _he said as he walked out of his car.

Two flats.

Nearby, there was a little, house. It looked abandoned. It had cobwebs and "Do Not Enter" signs all around its borders. But, this didn't stop the silver haired boy.

"Maybe there is someone inside..."

He went to the door and pulled on a rope, which he assumed was the doorbell. A vine grabbed his feet and made him dangle upside down.

"What the." was all he said. A large, tall man answered the door, but due to his current position, Aster couldn't see his face.

"**You rang**?" he said in a deep voice.

"My car broke down," Aster said. "Can I use a phone?"

The man said nothing. He took out a knife.

Aster gulped.

He cut the rope and let Aster drop on his head.

"WOAH!" he yelled. As he gathered himself up, he said, "Thanks, ma–ZANE?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lurch," Zane corrected.

"Lurch?" Aster questioned. "The butler from the Addams Family?"

Aster thought for a moment, then laughed.

"Is this a costume party?" Aster asked. "I didn't think you liked parties, Zaney."

"Phone?" Zane asked.

"Oh yeah," Aster said. "The phone. Sure."

Zane, I mean Lurch, led him inside. It was filled with dusty lamps, plants, and carpets.

"This place does have some pretty cool decorations," Aster said.

Zane said nothing.

"Stay," he finally said as he went into another room.

"He's acting more weird than usual," Aster said to himself.

Then, a man, with slick back brown hair and a black suit, came into the room.

"Jaden!" Aster said. "You're here, too?"

(A/n Oh my gosh! This kid is clueless!).

"Jaden?" he asked. "No, my dear boy! I'm Gomez."

"Okay," Aster laughed again. "Seriously, Jay!"

"Your car is broken?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, can I use a phone?"

"Phone? My dear boy! We have a repair man in the house. Fester!"

"Okay," Aster tried not to laugh. "'Fester' can fix my car."

"Until then, Morticia will make you feel at home."

A girl with long, black hair and a long, black robe came down. Next to her was a little boy and a girl.

Aster held in his laughter again.

"Nice to see you..Blaire..."

"I'm not Blaire," she said. "Though, that same is quite nice."

"Your name is beautiful as is!" Jaden said.

"Who is this father?" the little girl asked.

"By Jove! I forgot to ask the lad his name!"

"Aster," the blue-eyes boy replied.

"Aster, eh?" Jaden asked. "Well, Aster, let me introduce you to Morticia, Wednesday, and Pugsley."

_Wednesday and Pugsley? More like Alice and Chumley, _Aster thought.

"Lurch," Blaire said. "Be a dear and go fetch Fester."

Zane grunted and went off to find 'Fester'.

_I wonder who he's going to be, _Aster wondered.

We'll find out...NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

Aster stared at the figure coming down the stairs. He had a lightbulb in his mouth and his blue hair was frizzy as frizzy can be. Behind him, stood an old woman. Her blonde hair was just as frizzy and a crystal ball was in her hand.

"Ah!" Jaden said. "Grandmama! Fester! We were just talking about you! This lad's car is broken. Mind taking a look?"

"Don't worry, kid!" the blue-haired boy punched his arm. "I'll have it fixed in no time."

"Thanks...Jesse," Aster smiled.

"Oh, dear child!" the woman approached Aster. "You look hungry! Would you like something to eat?"

She held out a turkey (with it's head still on).

"Thanks, Alexis!" Aster said. "I am a little hungry."

Aster went to dig in until a giant hand reached up from out of it. He was so shocked that fell back.

"Thing!" Alexis yelled. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY FOOD?!"

"Sorry," the hand said.

It was a very familiar voice.

"_Atticus?_"

"Name's Thing, dude!" the hand corrected.

"Uh..Thing doesn't talk.."

"Pftt!" Atticus scoffed. "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

The hand started to break dance. Alexis grabbed it.

"HEY!!" Atticus yelled.

"Would you like to go back in the electric chair?" Alexis asked.

"Uhmm...no thanks," Atticus replied.

A strange noise was heard. Like a "cooing" sound.

Winged Kuriboh came out.

"COUSIN IT!" Jaden exclaimed.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Aster thought.

Aster was shocked when he saw Jaden..TOUCHING Kuriboh.

_Kuriboh can't be touched! He's a hologram! OH MY GOSH! IT IS REAL!_

Aster recoiled a few steps back...


	4. Care to Help?

"Something wrong, my dear boy?" Jaden asked Aster.

"Uh..Noo..." Aster hesitated.

"SPLENDID!" Jaden shouted. "Mind doing me a favor and playing with the kids while your car is getting fixed? It's usually Fester."

"I guess..." Aster said as Alice pulled him upstairs with Chumley close behind.

Aster heard about these two. Alice was a doll brought to life and Chumley had an obsession with grilled cheese. He knew how to bribe them to get him out of here. If playing a game of doll house would help, then so be it.

"So," Aster smiled as they entered Alice's Dark room. "What are we playing first?"

Alice pointed to the electric chair.

"Sit.." she ordered.

Aster obeyed. She covered his head with the bowl.

_She won't really shock me, _Aster thought.

She locked his hands and feet into position.

_She...won't shock me.._

"Pugsley," Alice called. "THE SWITCH!"

_OH MY GOSH! SHE'S REALLY SHOCKING ME!_

Chumley pulled the switch and Aster received the biggest electric shock of his life. When the shock ended, Alice approached him.

"Let's play another game..."

-3 hours later-

Aster walked into the room where Blaire was "feeding" her plants.

"What's the matter, dear?" she asked. "You look sad."

"No!" Aster said with sarcasm. "I WAS JUST SHOCKED, CHAINED, AND WHIPPED!!!"

"Oh yes," Blaire said. "That's how Wednesday plays her games. I know what will cheer you up! Why don't you help me feed the plants?"

_What harm could this do?_ Aster thought as he walked over to Blaire. She handed him a raw steak.

"Hold it high.." she said.

Aster did so. The plant's mouth opened and chopped away at the steak..AND TOOK ASTER'S ARM WITH IT! (He didn't rip it off! DON'T KILL ME!).

"MY ARM!!" he yelled as he tried to yank it out of the plant's mouth.

"I said hold it high..." Blaire said.


	5. The AtticusAster Plan

_I can't take it anymore_, Aster thought as he laid in a room with his arm in a cast. _This family is going to KILL me! I got to escape!_

The Atticus hand entered the room.

"Why so glum, dude?" he asked.

"I need to get home," Aster said. "I have to..uh...get to a Halloween party."

"PARTY?! DUDE! Can I come?"

"Of course," Aster smiled. "But you have to get me out of here without anyone knowing..."

"Deal!"

The hand jumped up and Aster shook it.

"Here's what you have to do..."

-Later-

Aster was heading for the door, with his hand in his pocket, when Zane stopped him.

"Where?"

"I'm going to see how my car is doing," Aster replied to the questioning butler.

"No."

"Why not?" Aster smiled.

While they were talking, Atticus climbed up on Zane's shoulder. He tapped it. Zane turned his head towards him.

"Do you have a headache?" Atticus asked.

"Why?" Zane asked.

Aster took out a hammer that he was hiding and knocked Zane unconscious.

"Just wondering," Atticus said.

"So," Aster said. "That takes care of our "Lurch Problem." What about Jess– I mean Fester?"

-Outside-

Jesse was whistling and playing with all the wires of Aster's car. The electric shocks really didn't seem to bother him.

Aster looked over his shoulder.

"Howdy!" Jesse greeted the silver-haired boy.

"How's my car?" Aster asked.

"Uhm..." Fester took up some wires in his hand.

Atticus attempted to jump in Fester's hand, but the wires gave him an electric shock!

_He can turn into a foot. He can turn into a hand. Whatever it is, you'll never see Atticus Rhodes turn into a BRAIN! _Aster thought.

"You all right, Thing?" Jesse asked as he picked up the hand.

Aster took the wires from Jesse's hand and shocked him. Jesse fell backwards. Aster ran back into the house.

Blaire, Alexis, Chumley, Jaden, and Alice all stood around a, now awake, Zane.

"Something wrong, Aster?" Jaden asked.

"No..uhh..."

Jesse came into the room. His lightbulb was glowing brightly.

"Quite a shock you gave me there!" Jesse laughed.

They closed in on Aster. He let out a scream of pure terror.

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the DA nurse office.

"Where...?"

Jaden and the gang entered the room.

"GOMEZ!" Aster yelled. "What happened?"

"Gomez?" Jaden asked. "Man, you must've hit your head too hard."

"What?" Aster asked.

"You fell at the Halloween Party while we we watching the Addams Family," Alexis explained.

"I think you slipped on an ice cube," Atticus said, who now had his body back. "That's something I would've done!"

"So," Aster said. "It was a dream?"

Zane turned and left the room. When he was alone in the hallway, he took off his Obelisk shirt and revealed his butler outfit.

"That's what he'd like to think..." Zane said in an eerie voice. "_Happy Halloween..."_


End file.
